Defying Fate
by Pantherlily86
Summary: Kiba: The nerd with a secret. Sakura: At the dance. So, what's to happen when Kiba asks the girl of his dreams to dance with him? Will it all go well or will he just crash and burn? AU. Oneshot.


Re-posted and re-edited. I hope this will go better than it was before. Thank you to MrGoodyTwoShoes for pointing out my mistake, eheheheh. My bad! I don't think I'll make another of those mistakes again... :)

Anyway, Please enjoy! And thanks to everyone who reviewed previously! You all are much loved~

**Pairing: **Kiba Inuzuka and Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, I own only but the plot of this story and perhaps any OCs mentioned. The lyrics mentioned are strictly mine and no one else's.

* * *

Kiba Inuzuka could be seen, sitting on a table along with his two friends at the disco. There would have been four of them, had Neji Hyuuga decided not to go back early. Kiba sat, wearing huge spectacles that covered his eyes and concealer on his face to hide the two red triangles, which were customary to his family, since they were so attention grabbing. He wore simple jeans, a plain shirt with a jacket and sneakers. Naruto Uzumaki, sat slurping his soda, also using concealer to hide the three whisker-like scars on his face. He had on jeans, a simple black shirt, which was covered by his hoodie. And lastly, Sasuke Uchiha, sat leaning in his chair, wishing he weren't with his two best friends. He too, wore glasses, and had managed to somehow get his spiky hair to be flat with the use of lots of hair gel. He wore dark clothes that seemed to fit with the background.

Why are these three friends here?

Simple. Kiba Inuzuka was here to ask his all time crush to dance with him.

"Oh man, there she is! Wish me luck, guys," Kiba said happily, as he turned to his two best friends. Naruto grinned at him, and gave him the thumbs up, while Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

Kiba turned, and headed to the spot in the middle of the dance floor, where he last saw her.

**~X~**

On the other side of the disco, Sakura Haruno could be seen being dragged by her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, on the dance floor. Sakura had her long waist length pink hair slightly curled, as she wore a lime green dress, which her blonde friend had insisted she wear. She had on very light make-up, and she held a small purse. Ino wore a baby blue dress, and left her hair out of its usual ponytail. She too, wore make up and had a small purse.

Why is Sakura's blonde friend dragging her around the disco?

Well, they were late, and were supposed to meet up with their friends 10 minutes ago.

What was goody two shoes Sakura doing at the disco in the first place?

Her dad had asked her to look after her more, out-going sister.

"Oh, look, I see Shikamaru and Tenten already! Hurry up, Sakura!" Ino practically screamed in Sakura's ear.

Sakura winced and mumbled something along the lines of, 'pig screaming in my ear…'

"What was that?" Ino turned to Sakura.

"Nothing!" The pink haired sped up, and met her blonde friend's pace.

**~X~**

Kiba pushed through the throng of teenagers to where he last saw that uniquely coloured hair. He kept pushing, he would not give up. She had been his crush since junior high, and he was not going to miss her.

_There she was! That unmistakable hair colour!_

He took a deep breath, as he turned his determined bespectacled eyes towards the girl. She was talking with her friends as he saw her. He walked over to her, and tapped her shoulder.

That caught everyone's attention, as they all turned to stare at him.

The brunette swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, as he forced out the question he wanted to ask.

"Will you dance with me, _Ami_?"

**~X~**

After Sakura sat comfortably in her seat, she sighed as she watched Ino drag poor Shikamaru to the dance floor. Shikamaru seemed like he did not want to be there at all, but since Sakura knew him for quite a long time, she could see how he actually enjoyed spending time with Ino. No matter, how loud the music is, or how crowded the place was. Which to Sakura, was pretty 'troublesome' as Shikamru would have said it.

"Hey, Saks," Tenten said, waving a hand in front of her, waking her from her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Isn't that your sister, Ami, in the middle of that crowd? It looks like that guy's is asking her to dance…"

"What? Where? Oh no," Sakura whispered the last part to herself, as she saw the scene playing out before her.

**~X~**

A moment of silence had befallen the crowd. They were all waiting for Ami's response. Kiba was really nervous.

After what seemed like hours, Ami started laughing, until tears were almost seen in her eyes.

"Me, dance with you? Not a chance!" The girl laughed, as everyone else began laughing too.

"I'd never be caught dead dancing with a nerd like you!"

At that, Kiba turned away as his world just seemed to break. He quickly ran from the scene, as his heart clenched painfully. He wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.

His friends must have noticed as he had glanced at them, and saw them standing up quickly, with worried looks on their faces. He quickly changed directions. He did not want to talk to any of his friends at the moment, as he felt, so… so… Pathetic…

**~X~**

Sakura ran out of her seat, ignoring Tenten's calls of 'comeback!'

She followed the brunette, as fast as she could. Her heart went out for him.

Sakura and her sister, Ami, did not seem like sisters at all. Sure, maybe their hair colour was similar, but that was about it. Sakura was smart, and kind. While Ami thought school was useless, and was a total bitch to everyone. Ever since their mother passed away, Sakura's father found it difficult to look after the two girls, and that was how Ami came to be the way she was. Every day, Sakura and Ami would argue about every little thing. The only thing they had in common was their short tempers and their love for Defying Fate, a famous band.

The pink haired teen followed the boy to a corner of the huge room, where she could see his slumped form, sitting in a table at the corner. He had such a miserable look on his face, like the look of a kicked puppy.

Sakura slowly approached him and sat on the opposite side of the table, across from the boy, she recognized as Kiba Inuzuka, from her high school.

"Hey there, Kiba, are you okay?" She asked softly, as not to startle him. He slowly looked up to her.

**~X~**

When Kiba looked up, he wasn't expecting to see the sight that was in front of him. There, in front of him, sat Sakura Haruno, Ami's sister. But comparing Ami, and Sakura, Kiba just realized how much more beautiful the girl in front of him was. If he ever thought that Ami was beautiful, his sister was a goddess! She looked absolutely stunning, with her hair, falling messily in her face, which had a concerned look etched on it. She wore very light blush and lip gloss. Her dress fitted her very well, as it complimented her curves well.

What got him confused is what was she doing here? Shouldn't she have better things to do?

He barely registered her question, as he just nodded numbly.

She smiled a breathtaking smile, and sighed in relief.

"Kiba, I would like to apologise on behalf of my sister. She wasn't always like this, so please; don't break your heart over this…" Sakura trailed off, as she stared at her sister, who was still with her friends, laughing. Most probably at him.

"Hey," She said suddenly.

He turned and acknowledged her with a nod.

"You want to get out of here? I don't think my friends would mind much," As she gestured to a couple dancing on the dance floor, and a brunette who was just drinking something at a table, "Or your friends either," She said that as she gestured to his two best friends who were near Ami's group, searching high and low for him.

"So what do you say?" She asked with a grin. For a moment, his mind just went blank. Finally, he grinned back.

"Let's go then,"

With that said she dragged him away out of the club, without being seen by either of their friends. As they got out of the building, they made a run for it to the closest park, laughing all the way.

In the park, they sat on the old swing sets, as the wind blew the Sakura's hair all around her. Kiba watched, transfixed, by the sight. He just couldn't take his eyes of her.

There, they sat all night, talking about them.

**~X~**

It was a little later; when Sakura decided it was time they got going. Her dad would also start to worry about her soon, anyway.

On the way back, she knew that they would pass Kiba's house first, as her house, was around the corner to his. They stopped at his drive way, and just stared at each other, before she finally smiled.

"Good-bye," She whispered, as she shivered a little due to the wind and her short dress. She felt something fall on her shoulders, as she saw that it was Kiba's jacket.

"Keep it for now, you're cold," He said softly, while turning his head, so as she would not see his face. She giggled softly, as she wrapped the jacket around herself, and inhaled his scent. She smiled.

"So, this is where we part, huh?"

"Yeah, it is…"

"Alright, then, I better get going," Sakura turned around, and started on her journey back home, which wasn't actually that far. As she started walking, she felt something grab her wrist gently, and spun her around.

"Wait, Sakura… Umm… Do you want to hang out tomorrow? Maybe watch a movie at my place or something?" He asked shyly. In Sakura's mind, he was absolutely ADORABLE. Inner Sakura had huge hearts in her eyes, at how cute the bespectacled boy looked.

"Haha, sure!" She replied happily.

"I'll stop by after I finish with what I had planned tomorrow. I'll return your jacket as well," She said, smiling sweetly.

"Great!" He grinned. "Good night, thanks for tonight," He said.

Sakura smiled in return as she turned around.  
**  
'Oh, God, Kiss him! He is freakin' adorable!' **Inner Sakura kept screaming in her head.

'Oh, what the hell…' Sakura thought.

"Kiba?"

"Hm?"

She quickly ran up to the tall boy, who was at least a head taller, mind you, stood on her tippy-toes as she gave him a quick peck on the cheeks.

"See you tomorrow, Kiba!" As soon as that was said, she ran off quickly, sparing him one last cheeky grin, as she disappeared around the corner.

**~X~**

Kiba stood there for a good 5 minutes, before his sister had gone out and dragged him inside.

_'Forget Ami!'_ He thought. _'Why did I never notice Sakura before?!'_

He smiled goofily, as he went to bed. He ignored all the miss calls and text from his friends, and left his mother and sister wondering what happened to him to get him so _weird_.

**~X~**

Sakura stared at her ceiling, thinking of Kiba before she went to bed. Ami had just called, saying that she was staying at her friend's house. Sakura's dad had been so worried and upset, that Ami didn't come home. Sakura ignored all the texts from Ino and Tenten as well.

But Sakura's thoughts were on something else.

_'Kiba smells good,_' she smiled, as she fell asleep.

**~X~**

The next day, Kiba was waiting in his living room, for Sakura to arrive, when he heard a knock.

He opened the door, to see Sakura, who was still dressed in her sports gear. Kiba leaned against the door frame, and stared at her.

"Hello, honey," He said, imitating that cool tone, and adding the suggestive eyebrows.

Sakura seemed to find that funny, as she started laughing. That's when he noticed something shiny around her belly button area.

He didn't _mean_ to look, he _swore_! But that piercing on her belly, made his knees go weak.

"So, are you going to invite me in?" Sakura asked, after she had calmed down from laughing.

"Oh, where are my manners, come in!" Kiba said as he made way for Sakura to enter his home.

When she came in, she gave him a brown paper bag. He tilted his head curiously at the content if the bag.

"Haha, it's not a bomb Kiba, it's just your jacket, silly," she laughed.

Kiba watched as she turned from laughing to having a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Kiba," she started off with a serious face. "Can I borrow your shower?"

When the brunette heard that, he laughed heartily as he pointed to the bathroom and where she could find a towel.

"Thank you, Kiba! I'd hug you, but I'm sweaty from training at the Dojo, so yeah..." she trailed off, as Kiba sent her off to the bathroom, not realizing the boy had a pink tinge on his face.

**~X~**

Sakura was delighted when Kiba said she could use his bathroom. Her training with her Tsunade-sensei had been intense. She had also left early to go to Kiba's (since Sakura usually showers at the Dojo itself, which is connected to Tsunade's home). She knew no one was home, and she didn't have the key anyway.

"Thank you again, Kiba!"

"Sure, just meet me later at the living room. It's just down the hall to the left," he said quietly, as he waved to her as she went in the bathroom.

_**'Man, the boy is so kind!'** _Inner Sakura gushed, as soon as Sakura was alone. Sakura grumbled to herself as she took a short but hot shower.

When she finished, she dressed herself in jeans, and a 'Defying Fate' t-shirt.

She stepped out, and headed in the direction of the living room. There she met Kiba, how had an eyebrow raised at her choice of clothing.

"What? I like the band, alright..." she grumbled, a small blush on her cheeks.

The boy responded by laughing, and shaking his head.

Later, you would find them watching a movie, side by side, eating snacks. It was quiet as they watched the movie until someone came in the home.

"Kiba! I'm home!"

Sakura could tell that Kiba had mentally groaned as he turned towards the door.

"Mum! I have a guest here!"

"Who? Those 3 best friend of yours?"

"No!"

"Then who?" at that time, a lady stepped into the room. Sakura recognized her instantly.

"Tsume-San?"

"Sakura-chan?"

**~X~**

Kiba looked from his mother to his friend, who were talking animatedly. He was blessed Hana wasn't home, as she was doing her job as the local vet, but he wasn't expecting his mother to come home early.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Kiba asked, confused.

"We go to the same Dojo," they replied simultaneously.

Kiba worked things in his head.

"Sakura is also the apprentice of the Sensei. She's amazing!" his mother complimented her. He watched as Sakura blushed at the comment, and chuckled to himself.

_Wait._His mind processed this information carefully, as the pieces fit on place.

"Oh my god! You're the girl my mum always talks about!" he said out loud.

Sakura blushed even more.

"I'm not all that..." she said quietly.

"Nonsense! You're more than 'all that'," his mother ranted.

Kiba could see that she just want to sink into the floor, and felt embarrassed with himself for letting Sakura, his new crush get embarrassed by his mother.

After all was said and done, and Kiba and Sakura finished their movie, it was time for Sakura to go home.

"Thanks for the great time, Kiba!"

He grinned at her, and waved at her. She quickly kissed him on the cheek again as she waved good bye. He smiled in a daze as he waved back stupidly.

His mother got him out of his trance by saying, "I like her a lot. When will I be expecting grandchildren?"

It took him a while to process the information. When it finally sunk in...

"Mother!" he called after his mother, as she ran off somewhere in the house with that Inuzuka grin on her face.

**~X~**

The weekend ended quickly, and school was starting. Sakura yawned as she stepped through the gates of the school, and slowly made her way to her locker. On the way, she met up with Ino and Tenten.

"Forehead, where did you run off, on Saturday night? You didn't answer any of our calls or replied our texts! Did you know how worried we were?" Ino ranted as Sakura just got the books she needed that morning from her locker.

"Are you even listening, Sakura?! God, I don't know why I put up with you sometimes!"

Tenten just chuckled, and rolled her eyes at the two friends.

"Sakura, you ran after that boy your sister turned down at the disco, right?" Tenten asked amused.

Sakura just shyly nodded, with a small pink hue visible on her face.

"What? Boy? What boy? I never saw a boy with Sakura," Ino demanded, looking at Sakura for answers.

"Well, you were caught up in dancing with Shikamaru, to even notice I was gone, I bet, until Tenten told you," Sakura stated, with a neutral look.

Ino blushed, and stuttered. "I did realize you were gone without Tenten telling me!"

"After a few hours of waltzing around the room with Shikamaru," The bun haired girl snorted.

"Shut up! Anyway, back to the topic at hand. Sakura, I demand to know who this guy is or else!"

Sakura mumbled something softly.

"What was that, Sakura?"

"Fine, it was Kiba Inuzuka," She huffed, as she looked away from Ino.

Surprisingly, it was Tenten who spoke up. "You mean, that boy in our class, who always wears those huge glasses?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly, as Ino had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Oh, him. He could look cute, but he always wears those huge specs and wears loose clothing, it makes him blend in with the background…"

"Ino!"

"Haha, I'm joking! What? Don't tell me you like him, Forehead?" Ino said jokingly.

Sakura looked away from her two friends with a visible blush.

"Oh my God, you do, don't you!" Tenten pointed out.

"What if I do?! You guys have a problem with it?" Sakura bit out angrily.

Her two friends just laughed at the flustered pink haired teen.

"No, no, Sakura. We're just happy you found someone you like!" Tenten said.

"'bout time you got a boyfriend too!" Ino chimed in.

"Guys!"

**~X~**

Kiba walked slowly to school, as he really didn't want to go, but his mother had forced him. He knew he'd be the laughing stock of the school, and the only thing worth going to school for was a certain pink haired teen that would not leave Kiba's mind.

He wish he could've stayed home and played with Akamaru, since his sister had hogged him all of yesterday, when Kiba was having his '_date'_with Sakura. The boy slowly walked through the school gates, already beginning to see the other teenagers taking about him, and his humiliation on Saturday night. He quickly made his way to his locker, to avoid having any run-ins with any unpleasant meetings.

Kiba was the only one of his friends that attended this particular school. Sometimes, he wished he could be at the school, where Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were attending, but unfortunately, this particular school was closer to his home, and his mother had wanted him to attend this school.

As he made his way to his locker, his friends were looking at him in amusement and were laughing at him. Some friends they were, the bastards.

He grabbed the books that he needed, and pushed up his glasses which were falling off his face. His friends just continued to snicker at him, as Ami and her group passed by him. Her dark pink hair was up in a pony tail, and her friends were all snickering at him. Ami just smirked at him, before laughing.

_How could someone so mean as her, be sisters with a kindred spirit like Sakura? _Kiba himself couldn't believe he actually used to like her.

"How's it going, nerd? Did you run home crying to mummy so she could dance with you instead?" Ami said, with that twisted evil smirk.

Kiba had to bite back a remark, before he said something he would regret.

"Aw, look, the poor mama's boy hasn't got anything to say," Ami said, faking a said tone, before she walked away with her laughing friends, as the other students laughed along with her, before they went back to what they were doing.

Maybe he should return home. At least Akamaru wouldn't laugh at him…

"Kiba!" He turned to see where that voice came from. He turned and met with the sight of Sakura being nudged by her two friends, who had a flustered look on her face. When she saw him looking, she blushed in what seemed to be embarrassment. She glared one last time to her friends before she ran over to him all smiles.

"Morning, Kiba! How are you today?"

_Okay, maybe school wasn't all that bad._

**~X~**

A few months had gone by, and Kiba and Sakura were a lot closer than they were before, but they were not dating. Nope, not at all, that was just Ino and Shikamaru. Shocked? Yeah, that was Sakura and Tenten's reaction. Who knew that the lazy ass thought that it wasn't 'too troublesome' to ask Ino out, since he was always complaining about her? Anyway, back to the main topic at hand.

Sakura was at Kiba's house, playing with Akamaru. She absolutely loved the dog! She never had one, and was thrilled to know Kiba had a dog. Ami never liked animals, so they never had a pet. They were currently in Kiba's huge garden, in the nice cool weather.

"Akamaru! Who's a good boy, you are!" Sakura cooed at the dog, as she patted him over the head. Kiba smiled at the sight of the girl he liked getting along with his dog. That reminded him, prom was coming soon. Next week to be exact…

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?"

"I wanted to ask you something…" He asked shyly, fiddling with his hands, a habit he picked up from Naruto's girlfriend, Hinata.

"Yes?" Sakura asked curious, as she knew whenever the brunette got nervous, he would fiddle with his hands.

"Do you have a date for prom? I mean 'cause if you don't maybe we could go together, but someone like you probably already has a date and—" His rant was cut off by Sakura's laughter.

"Of course I'd like to go together with you," The pink haired teen replied, with a blush adorning her cheeks. The brunette also had a blush on his cheeks.

"Great!" He exclaimed, with a grin. Sakura just continued to laugh. Akamaru just barked in the background, as the two fell into a comfortable, peaceful silence.

Suddenly, the peaceful atmosphere was broken by the sound of Kiba's phone.

"Excuse me, Sakura. I have to get this," Kiba excused himself, as he made his way inside his house.

Sakura just stared longingly at the boy, as she continued to stroke Akamaru's fur, as he lay by her feet.

The pink haired girl had waited for quite a while for Kiba to ask her to prom. She was truly ecstatic when she heard the words from Kiba's lips. Her crush on the brunette just seemed to grow over the past few months. Her sister was a fool to turn Kiba down, that Saturday night, long ago. Kiba was everything Sakura could ever ask for, albeit a few quirks that she found quite interesting.

Soon, the boy clouding her mind came back out, but he was trying to put on his jacket and slip on his shoes at the same time. She watched as he pushed up his specs, and laced up his shoes.

She went over to him, leaving Akamaru asleep on the ground in the shade, as she went to help Kiba.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura. I was called in to work. I have to go; you'll be fine walking home alone, right?" Kiba asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, Kiba. I'll be absolutely fine. My house in around the corner," She laughed.

"Oh, alright. I gotta go first, see you, Sakura," He waved with a grin. Sakura smiled in return and waved him off, after giving him a hug. She stepped back inside, intent on saying good-bye to Tsume-san, but she bumped into Hana, Kiba's older sister.

"Ah! Hana-san! I was just about to leave, and wanted to tell you, thank you," Sakura said kindly. The older woman just laughed.

"You know you're welcome to come over anytime, Sakura! My mother loves you!" Hana said with a grin.

Sakura just smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, by the way, where's Kiba?"

"Ah! He said he had to go to work…" Sakura trailed off.

"That boy is always working. 'Saving cash' his says…" Hana snorts. Sakura just laughed, and waved good-bye, as she headed out the door and down the street.

Hana just stared as the pink haired teen disappeared from view. She smiled at the happiness that girl brought his little brother.

**~X~**

It was a few days to prom, and was lunch time at school. Ino was squealing about what dress she should wear, ever since Shikamaru asked her to the dance (Well, obviously, since they're dating). Tenten was just tuning her out, and Sakura was thinking of going shopping with Ino to find a dress.

Before Sakura could suggest anything, a disgruntled looking Kiba made his way to their table. He seemed really upset over something, and Sakura stood up and met him halfway.

"Kiba, are you alright?" Sakura asked, worried.

"Yeah," He said, not wanting to admit that he was being bullied again by his once-friends in this school.

Sakura was staring at Kiba intently, when suddenly his face morphed into one of guilt.

"Sakura…" He trailed of miserably.

"What is it, Kiba?"

"For the prom, I can only be there half the night. My boss called in, and I have work to do that night… But I'll be there early in the evening with you! I promise I'll make this up to you!" His mind formulating ways, to make up for the time he'd lose with her.

"Its fine, Kiba," She said, in a carefree tone, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. "I understand, but you'll still be there to go with me, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" He said with a grin. Sakura smiled happily, albeit a little hurt, that he still put work in front of her, even on their date.

Kiba stared at her as she went back to her table, as he slowly walked out of the cafeteria, staring sadly at Sakura.

Sakura, on the other hand, immediately as she sat down, her eyes shown with determination, as she announced to Ino that they would go shopping after school. Even Tenten was shocked, as she almost fell out of her seat.

"Sakura suggesting we go shopping? Isn't that what Ino's supposed to do?" Tenten asked. Sakura turned her gaze on Tenten.

"Tenten, you're coming too, whether you like it or not, you're still attending the prom," Sakura said. Tenten shook her head horrified.

"Saks, don't do this to me!"

Ino, just watched amused at her two friends, as Shikamaru who just recently join his girlfriend shook his head and muttered something about 'troublesome'.

Ino mused; _maybe this Kiba guy was actually good for Sakura._

**~X~**

On the night of prom, Kiba stood in the front of the door to Sakura's home. He knocked the door, and nervously pulled on his tie, and checked the neatness of his tux. He had to make a good first impression. Not long after, a man with faded red hair opened the door. Kiba sighed in relief that it wasn't Ami who opened the door. The older man raised an eyebrow at Kiba.

"Uh, I'm here to pick up, Sakura, sir," Kiba said nervously. The older man just smiled in return, and gestured for him to enter the threshold.

"Sakura! There's a nice young man here for you!" He called up the stairs.

"Be down in 5!" A reply was heard.

After that, it was quite between Kiba and Sakura's dad.

"So, boy, what's your name?" The red haired man asked.

"Kiba Inuzuka, sir,"

"Well, you better take care of my Sakura. If you make her cry, you'll regret it," Sakura and Ami's father glared at him. He gulped, and nodded furiously.

"I promise, sir. I won't make her cry, and I won't let anything harm her," The older man just nodded at what he said.

"Daddy, you better not be threatening my date!" A voice called out. When the two men looked up, they were met with the sight of Sakura is a stunning cream coloured strapless dress, which was embroidered on the bodice. She had on a matching pair of heels, and carried a small clutch bag. She wore very little make-up, like the night she first talked to him. Her hair was curled, and pulled up into a ponytail, as some strands were left to frame her face. He was speechless, and apparently, so was her father.

"You look stunning, Sakura!" Kiba said when he could finally get his mind to work. Sakura's father had somehow mysteriously disappeared and reappeared with a camera in hand.

"My baby girl is growing up! Come and take a picture already!" Her dad said, snapping some photos. Sakura just laughed.

"Ami is still getting ready upstairs; she said her date would be here in another 15 minutes. I think we'll get going first, daddy," Sakura said sweetly, as she waved at her dad.

"Don't come home late!"

"Yes, daddy!" Sakura called back, letting Kiba lead her outside. There, she stared at their ride for a good minute or two. Kiba just grinned at her reaction.

"Kiba, you rented a limo?!" She was met with a nod.

"Oh my God, you didn't have to, you know? Oh my God, how did you even afford this?!"

Kiba just laughed sheepishly. "It was to make-up for going back to work tonight, and how else would I have got the money from, work of course!" He said with a cheesy grin.

"Let's go already!" Kiba cried, dragging Sakura in the limo as she laughed.

When they arrived at their destination, almost everyone was gawking at them when they arrived. Sakura giggled, while Kiba just smiled sheepishly. Even Ino and Tenten were gawking at Sakura's transportation.

When they entered the hall, Sakura quickly separated from her friends, and immediately started dancing with Kiba. On the dance floor, Sakura could see Ino dragging Shikamaru, who was very reluctant, to the dance floor. She also noticed Tenten mingling with some other people, as she came without a date.

Time went by pretty fast for the couple, as finally, Kiba had to say good-bye. They were dancing to a slow song, when both of the just seemed to stop. Their faces were inching closer and closer, and Sakura shut her eyes, as did the bespectacled boy. Suddenly, their intimate moment was broken by Kiba's phone ringing. Both blushed a brilliant shade of red, as Kiba just stared at the pink-haired teen sadly. Sakura immediately understood, and she nodded her head. Kiba hesitated for a while, before he settled for a kiss on Sakura's cheek. He waved to her, and Sakura waved back sadly. As she was turning to get off the dance floor, she saw her sister walking in her direction.

"Sakura, did I just see you dancing with that freak with the specs?" Ami laughed.

"What's it to you Ami?" Sakura sighed, annoyed of her sister's obnoxiousness.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking you freaks should stick together!" Ami laughed at her sister.

"Ami! That's just going too far!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"What would dad say if he could hear you?"

"You were always Daddy's girl weren't you!"

"Why you—"

The two sister's argument was cut off, as was all the chatter in the room, when they heard a voice on stage.

"Testing, one, two, three," A soft voice said from the stage. Sakura instantly recognized it as Kiba's. What was he doing here? Didn't he have work? Sakura's brows were furrowed as she stared up at her crush that was currently on the stage.

"Pfft, what's the nerd doing up there?" Ami asked, amused. "Probably gonna make a lame ass confession or something…" As the darker haired of the siblings laughed. Sakura was not amused.

"Alright, the mic is working fine," Kiba said softly. All of a sudden, Kiba started rolling up the sleeves of his tux, leaving the black coat opened to see his white shirt, the top buttons unbuttoned and his tie was loosened. He ruffled up his hair, and wiped off a substance on his face, which Sakura realized, was concealer that covered two triangles on his cheeks, which were now exposed to the world. Finally, he took off his God awful glasses to reveal dark brown eyes. At the new make over, people started to recognize him.

"Guys, come out now!" Kiba called out, as 3 guys came out from backstage. A blonde teen with whisker-like scars on his face grinned, as he took his place behind a drum set which had been set up beforehand. A dark haired teen, with a pale complexion and spiked up hair walked on the stage carrying two guitars, one, of which he handed to Kiba. And lastly, a long haired brunette male, with pale coloured eyes that carried a bass guitar came walking on stage.

It was quiet for a moment until, some random fan girl screamed out.

"IT'S DEFYING FATE! Oh my God, Fang, Fox, Flame and Falcon are at our prom!" Squealed a random girl. And that set off an entire group of 'Defying Fate' fans screaming.

Sakura, beyond shocked, just stared dumbly at her favorite band that stood just a few feet away, whose lead singer, that she had a crush on for years, turned out to be the guy she liked for the past few months.

Kiba searched the crowd for Sakura, finally noticing her, he smirked in her direction.

"Tonight, we'll be performing for your prom. You guys will also be the first to hear our songs from our new album," Kiba, or 'Fang' said, as the leader of their group.

"Alright guys, let's start!"

Sakura was shocked by this discovery and decided she needed to have something to drink, as her head was spinning with all this new found information. She sat down at a table, drink in hand, vaguely registering the fact Ino and Tenten were beside her, squealing at the fact their favorite band was playing on their prom night.

Kiba kept glancing at Ami throughout this song. After all, she was what inspired him to write this particular song in the first place. The brunette singer just stared at the girl with a look of disdain, while she looked up at him in awe. He really despised the fact that the girl he used to like liked him now, that she knew he was a singer.

After the first 3 to 4 songs, Sakura still looked quite dazed and shocked. Kiba smiled as he watched Sakura and her reactions. They always did amuse him. Kiba and the band finished the latest song and were rewarded with a huge round of applause and a whole load of screaming fan girls. Sakura sat on her seat still quite dumb-founded. Well, until Kiba or 'Fang' of Defying Fate called her to join him on stage. He had a wolfish grin on his handsome face, as Ino and Tenten practically pushed her up on stage.

"This next song is called, Stuck on You. It's dedicated to a very special person. Hit it guys!" Kiba said, keeping his eyes on Sakura the whole time and Sakura alone.

Throughout the song, Kiba could only stare at Sakura as he continued serenading her on stage. As the chorus came, Kiba stared straight into Sakura's eyes with his own dark intense gaze.

"_…I'm stuck on you, I'm stuck on you_

_Can't get you out of my head_

_You leave me hanging on to you_

_I think I'm falling for you…"_

Ino and Tenten, off stage, were outright gawking at the sight on stage. '_Sakura is so lucky!_' they both gushed in their head.

Sakura on the other hand was blushing like crazy. She could hardly believe this was all real! It was getting harder for her to stare at Kiba with her face burning up. Not to mention he was doing this in front of their whole school and her sister. She was torn between squealing in happiness and fainting from all the attention, but she just stood there letting Kiba serenade her with all eyes on them.

When the song ended, 'Fang' said to the crowd, "Hey, guys, I'm going to let Flame here take over for a while, I've got some unfinished business to attend to." Kiba tossed the microphone in Sasuke's direction, who just smirked. Kiba had a feral grin on his face, as he dragged Sakura off the stage. When they were outside of the hall for the prom, Kiba turned Sakura around to face him. Sakura just stared at him stunned.

"Kiba… You… What, I mean, You're…" Sakura found she was unable to make any coherent sentences, as she stared at the presence in front of her. Kiba just laughed softly at her reaction.

"Yes, Saks, I'm Fang from Defying Fate, your favorite band," He said, as he held her in his arms, resting his forehead against hers. He breathed in her scent, as he shut his eyes.

"Wow, I can't believe it! I really can't believe this!" She mumbled softly, looking down with a pout. Kiba just laughed at that. "Apparently the guy that I liked for the past few months was the same person that I've had a crush on since Defying Fate debuted…" She had meant to say that in her head, but she didn't realize that she had said that out loud. Kiba stopped laughing, as he got a serious look on his face.

"Sakura, about that song, I really do think that I'm falling for you. Seriously, have you maybe, thought we could be _serious_, like, in a relationship-serious," Kiba asked, his eyebrows scrunched up. Sakura was quiet for a moment, before she looked away.

"I don't know, Kiba. I don't _think_ I'm falling for you…" Sakura said, at those words, he could feel a sharp pain in his chest, "Because, I _know_ that I'm falling for you! And are you kidding me? A relationship with you is what I have been dreaming about for the past few months!" Sakura said with a grin. Kiba's heart skipped a beat, as he grinned goofily. He laughed, as he spun her around.

"So, I guess that means we're official, eh, _boyfriend_,"

"I guess so, my _girlfriend_," They both laughed, as they stood still under the streetlight.

"Oh, yes, where were we, before you were called off to 'work'?" Sakura asked, with a glint present in her eyes.

Kiba raised his eyebrows amused, before he asked her, "Where _were_ we?"

Sakura just pouted and looked away, as Kiba just laughed. Suddenly, a hand held Sakura's chin, as lips descended upon her own. She immediately closed her eyes, as she savoured her first kiss with her boyfriend. It was just an innocent kiss to the lips, but that was enough to cause shivers through both of them. When they broke apart, they were both blushing, and smiling softly to one another.

Suddenly Sakura laughed. Curious, Kiba asked what had brought about the round of laughter.

"I can't wait to see Ami's reaction later! Turning down and dissing one of her favorite singers! This will be funny," She grinned. Kiba laughed.

"But if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have you,"

"True, that!" And the two just carried on laughing.

**The End**

* * *

**Omake**

**Extra scene 1**

After Defying Fate had finished performing, Ino kept squealing in Shikamaru's ear. He just sighed as he went backstage, Ino following him, not realizing where they were going.

When Shikamaru arrived at his destination, he just opened a door and entered.

"Shikamaru! Nice to see you here, bro!"

"Hey, Naruto..." he said in a laid back tone. Ino stopped talking to see who her boyfriend was talking to and stared unabashedly as her boyfriend talked casually with her favorite band.

"Shika, how do you know Defying Fate?" She asked in a hurt tone.

"I knew 2 of the members personally, since we went to the same elementary school together..."

"And you weren't going to tell me you knew them?" Ino asked, hurt.

"You didn't ask, troublesome woman..."

"Shikamaru, you idiot! How could you, you knew I liked them!"

All this time, the band members looked amused at the blonde girl. Well, with the exception of Kiba, since he was somewhere with Sakura.

"Ino, if it makes you feel better, I was going to bring you to their up coming concert..."

Ino stopped at mid rant and stared at her boyfriend with sparkles in her eyes.

"Really, Shika? Never mind all I said before, I absolutely love you, Shika!" the blonde girl squealed, hugging and kissing her boyfriend.

"Best boyfriend ever," she sighed, as Shikamaru held her with a 'This is troublesome, but I'll put up with it, since I love this woman' look.

The other band members just sweat-dropped at the scene before them.

**Extra Scene 2**

_Stare._

Tenten kept staring at the bassist of the group. She knew that Falcon of Defying Fate had long hair, but this was just absolutely long! It was almost as long as her hair, which she kept in buns.

_Glare._

Neji kept glaring at this offending girl who stood in front of him. All he did was go out of the room to search for a bathroom, and instead found this girl gawking at him. God, he hoped she wasn't a fan girl. As she opened her mouth, he did not expect the words that followed.

"Are you actually a girl?"

His glare increased. And you know what the girl did? She laughed!

"Hahaha, sorry, couldn't help myself. I'm Tenten by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Falcon," she said with a grin.

"Hn..." he looked away.

She laughed again at his response.

"It really was nice meeting you. I really admire your playing," She said with a sincere smile, as Tenten was about to leave.

"...Neji Hyuuga..." Neji said softly, as he turned away with a slight pink tinge on his face. Keyword, _slight_. (Meaning microscopic!)

Tenten caught on quickly as that was his real name, and a smile blossomed on her face as she knew a person like Neji wouldn't disclose this kind of information to just anyone.

And when Neji saw that smile of hers, he thought that it probably wasn't so bad to get to know her…

* * *

And sooo, another oneshot done. This was fun to write, eheheh. I considered writing a NaruHina omake, but I couldn't think of anything while I was writing this. And, yes, Shikamaru knew who Kiba was straight from the start. He was just too lazy to say anything. :D

Anyhow, R&R please. Feedback is always welcomed! Don't be afraid to say anything since I am, after all, still learning the ropes. :)

xx, Pantherlily86.


End file.
